corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuya Kizami/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PC) Cover_3.PNG|Yuuya, Yuka Mochida and Satoshi Mochida ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1+2+3 Limited Edition cover Cover_6.PNG|Yuuya on the background of the Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover Cover_5.PNG|Yuuya on the Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 (Another Jacket Version) cover with Sakutaro Morishige, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki File:09_ki_a.png|Yuuya's profile in the main game File:Kizami_BC.png|Yuuya's profile in Extra Preview "Tooth" ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) YuuyaFull.png|Yuuya's full profile Yuuya's Emotions.png|Yuuya's character portraits Yuuya's Sprites.png|Yuuya's sprites Kizami-laugh.png|Yuuya thrilled by the dead bodies in the stalls Kizami-calm.png|Yuuya regained his composure Kizami-insane.png|Yuuya grinning after killing Kensuke Kurosaki Iamyourbigbrother.jpg|Yuuya telling Yuka Mochida that he is her big brother as seen in Chapter 5. Corpse Party (3DS) yuuya-3ds.png|Yuuya's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-Kizami-young.png|Young Yuuya BoS-Kizami-young2.png|Young Yuuya BoS-Kizami-young3.png|Young Yuuya Fukuroi-BoS.png|Masato Fukuroi in Yuuya's memory Emi-BoS.png|Emi Urabe in Yuuya's memory Kai-BoS.png|Kai Shimada in Yuuya's memory Tohko-BoS.png|Tohko Kirisaki in Yuuya's memory Ohkawa-BoS.png|Tomohiro Ohkawa in Yuuya's memory Ryosuke-BoS.png|Ryosuke Katayama in Yuuya's memory Mitsuki-BoS.png|Mitsuki Yamamoto in Yuuya's memory Kurosaki-BoS.png|Kensuke in Yuuya's memory BoS-Kizami-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Yuuya rethinking his choices before getting killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori BoS-injury.png|Yuuya looking at injured Ryosuke BoS-stairs.png|Yuuya kicking Ryosuke's corpse down the stairs BoS-stairs2.png|Yuuya kicking Ryosuke's corpse down the stairs Yuuya-punch.png|Yuuya punching Tohko in the face BoS-Kizami-closeup.png|Yuuya pursuing Tohko BoS-Kizami-teeth.png|Yuuya eating Tohko's tooth after punching her BoS-stairs3.png|Yuuya watching Ryosuke's corpse ''Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash kizami_a26.png|Yuuya having been possessed by the Book of Eibon kizami2_a1.png|Yuuya wearing the Kisaragi Academy Senior High male uniform kizami2_a26.png|Yuuya having been possessed by the Book of Eibon while wearing the Kisaragi Academy Senior High male uniform kizami3_a1.png|Yuuya in his Anatomical Model costume kizami3_a3.png|Yuuya burning in his Anatomical Model costume 2U-Yuuya-punch-zoom.png|A closeup on Yuuya about to punch Tohko 2U-Curry.png|Everyone being addicted to Yuuya's curry 2U-Yuuya-Yuka.png|Yuuya being possessed by Book of Eibon captured Yuka 2U-Yuuya-Yuka2.png|Yuuya being possessed by Book of Eibon captured Yuka 2U-Yuuya-Yuka3.png|Yuuya being possessed by Book of Eibon captured Yuka 2U-Kizami-sisters.png|Yuuya with Yuka, Satsuki Mizuhara and Sachiko Shinozaki in R'lyeh's dream 2U-Yuuya-Yuka4.png|Tied up Yuuya with Yuka trying to convince him to change 2U-Yuuya-Yuka5.png|Tied up Yuuya with Yuka trying to convince him to change 2U-Yuuya-tied.png|Tied up Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-tied2.png|Tied up Yuuya still not cured of his behavior 2U-swim.png|Yuuya at the pool with everyone else 2U-Yuuya-closeup.png|Closeup on tied Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-closeup2.png|Closeup on tied Yuuya 2U-Kizami-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-Kizami-closeup4.png|Closeup on Yuuya possessed by Book of Eibon 2U-anatomy-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuuya in the anatomical model costume 2U-anatomy-closeup2.png|Closeup on Yuuya in the anatomical model costume 2U-anatomy-closeup3.png|Closeup on Yuuya as the burning anatomical model 2U-anatomy-closeup4.png|Closeup on Yuuya as the burning anatomical model 2U-Kizami-profile.png|Yuuya's personal data ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive File:CPBD_08-noscale.jpg|The Anatomical Model staring at Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma BD-drama2.jpg|Yuuya watching Sakutaro Morishige act chara_04_01_a.png|Anatomical Model's model texture |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood_Covered_Vol_7.jpg|Yuuya and Yuka Mochida on ''Corpse Party BloodCovered 7 cover Blood_Covered_Vol_4_Alt.jpg|Yuuya, Sakutaro Morishige, and Satoshi Mochida on Volume 4 alternative cover YuuyaKensukeM.png|Yuuya and Kensuke Kurosaki in Volume 4 character pick-up page BC-manga-Kizami-Yuka-jump.jpg|Yuuya landing a jump with Yuka BC-manga-crystal-of-unsealing.jpg|Yuuya using the Crystal of Unsealing BC-manga-Kizami-Kurosaki-kill.jpg|Yuuya having stabbed Kensuke BC-manga-Kizami-laugh.png|Yuuya laughing maniacally BC-manga-Kizami-closeup.png|Yuuya's close-up BC-manga-Kizami-Yuka-laugh.png|Yuuya laughing manically in front of Yuka BC-manga-Kizami-Kurosaki-stab.png|Yuuya stabbing Kensuke BC-manga-Kizami-Kurosaki-kick.png|Yuuya kicking Kensuke into the hole ''Corpse Party: Coupling X Anthology CxA-Kizami-Morishige-Naho.jpg|Illustration of Yuuya, Sakutaro Morishige, and Naho Saenoki Yuuya-Eiko.jpg|Yuuya with Eiko Matsuno Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-KIZAMI-1.png BOS-KIZAMI-2.png BOS-KIZAMI-3.png|Young Yuuya with his older siblings. BOS-KIZAMI-4.png BOS-KIZAMI-5.png BoS-manga-Kizami-Tohko-Emi.jpg|Yuuya remembering his arrival in Heavenly Host Elementary School kizami5_bos.jpg|Yuuya feigning concern. kizami3_bos.jpg|Yuuya questioning why he wants a little sister. kizami4_bos.jpg|Yuuya momentarily astonished by Yuka's concern. ''Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-manga-anatomy.jpg|Yuuya in his Anatomical Model suit 2U-manga-Kizami-Mitsuki.jpg|Yuuya and Mitsuki Yamamoto's death |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD CPBC-drama-CD-art.jpg|Yuuya with Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yui Shishido Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 BC2 Cover.jpg|Yuuya with Yoshiki Kishinuma, Satoshi Mochida, Sakutaro Morishige and Kensuke Kurosaki on the cover |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Friendly Kizami.jpg |Yuuya offering help to Yuka Mochida Yuuya with Yuka.jpg |Yuuya helping Yuka Kizami's Death.gif |Yuuya's death Anatomical Model.jpg|Yuuya as the anatomical model IMG_20150702_231204.JPG|Yuuya walking with Yuka images-33.jpeg|Yuuya choking Yuka images-44.jpeg|Yuuya behind fallen boards images-25.jpeg|Yuuya chasing Yuka IMG 20150708 215825.JPG|Yuuya taking a picture of Sakutaro Morishige's corpse images-61.jpeg|Insane Yuuya Kizami student ID.jpeg|Yuuya's student ID |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous BD-Kizami-men-buckle.jpg|Yuuya on the cover of Men's Buckle - artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro for Corpse Party: Blood Drive EX CHAPTER 03 KizamiMenBuckleGOG.png|GOG version of Yuuya on the cover of Men's Buckle Kizami-karuta.jpeg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "死", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Haruna-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "へ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Kurosaki-kizami-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "せ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Karuta-kizami3.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "パ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Kizami-art.png|Artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro Kizami-art2.jpg|Artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro Kizami-art.jpg|Artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro Kizami-art4.jpg|Artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro Cps whiteday2009.jpg|Artwork by Sakuya Kamishiro for White Day Kizami-chibi.jpg|Artwork of young Yuuya by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse kizami 02.jpg|Yuuya and Naho Saenoki drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SatoshiKizamiTC.jpg|Kizami along with Satoshi in a Steam Trading Card KizamiSticker.png|Kizami sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro KizamiSticker2.png|Kizami sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro KizamiSticker3.png|Kizami sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro SatoshiKizamiArtwork.png|Kizami and Satoshi along with the other Byakudan and Kisaragi students drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro. ''Promotional Art'' Cps countdown04.jpg|4 days countdown to Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD release Kizami-art3.jpg|Artwork for Corpse Party PSP release by Sakuya Kamishiro Kai-Yuuya-countdown.jpg|Yuuya and Kai Shimada in part of the volume 3 countdown for the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows manga by Mika Orie Icon_cps_radio_01.jpg|Yuuya and Naomi Nakashima on the icon for Corpse Party Radio BD-bromide.jpg|Yuuya with Yoshiki Kishinuma and Satoshi Mochida on a bromide for pre-ordering Corpse Party: Blood Drive from HMV Category:Gallery